


沸茶咬冰

by largestfish



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/largestfish/pseuds/largestfish
Summary: all雏





	沸茶咬冰

　　看不懂的检查报告，他手里已经积攒了厚厚一沓。他只管碰运气似的交给每个医生。  
　　  
　　的确很罕见  
　　  
　　他见的最后一个医生推着鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，镜片在台灯他白光下闪光  
　　  
　　总之你依然是个beta，只是……存在发情期  
　　没办法治疗吗？  
　　  
　　医生笑起来  
　　  
　　你要知道发情期不算是病  
　　  
　　可我觉得很难受。市面上没有beta用的抑制剂，所以我试过很多种omega和alpha用的，没什么效果。药也吃了很多，通通没用，我到底该怎么办……  
　　  
　　年轻的医生略显出惊讶的神色，抬起头看他，手指托着脸侧轻轻敲打  
　　  
　　眼前的男人垂着眼一副委屈苦恼的样子，穿着合身的西装，领带都打的一丝不苟，衬衫把纤细的脖颈包的严严实实，体面到有点无聊。唯一跳脱于他的装扮的是手腕上的细细的米色珠串，坠在突出的腕骨旁。  
　　  
　　那么……村上先生  
　　  
　　医生回看纸上印着的姓名，把报告递他手里  
　　  
　　办法是有的，你可以到发情期的时候再来找我治疗  
　　  
　　跟之前那些医生莫能两可的说辞不同，困扰的问题似乎有了解决的希望。那双漂亮的眼睛多了丝光彩，他去握医生的手。  
　　  
　　拜托你了，横山医生  
　　  
　　发情期的那天，他强打精神走出家门，穿过行人遍布的街道拦车赶向医院。  
　　beta没有信息素，即便他身子发软倒在车后座上，司机也只是把他看做独自去医院的可怜病人，忧心的不断加快车速，再一脚刹车停在目的地，让他差点滚进座椅缝隙  
　　司机好心下车去搀扶，清透的褐色眼睛紧盯着他，紧张得快要把唇下的那颗痣抿进嘴里  
　　  
　　没关系吗？用不用我帮你挂号？  
　　  
　　对方的手大大咧咧的扶在他的腰，热度一点点沾染上身  
　　  
　　不要，不要，谢谢你  
　　  
　　他狠下心推开提供帮助的人，跌跌撞撞按着记忆寻找诊室的路线。  
　　  
　　他真不该走这么远的，他混沌的想着，隐隐在后悔。如果医生的诊治没有效，他甚至没法支撑回去  
　　  
　　求助孤注一掷  
　　  
　　医生，医生  
　　  
　　他捏着自己的病例档案靠在门框发抖  
　　  
　　你答应会帮我的  
　　  
　　医生嘴角有抹意义不明的微笑，把出诊中的牌子挂在门外  
　　　　  
　　当然  
　　  
　　病例单随便丢在桌面，他被轻轻放在诊床上，接着压过来的是医生身上的消毒水的气味，和一个深吻  
　　  
　　挣扎被压制住几次，就溃退下去，他在陌生男人怀里颤抖，本能促使他生涩回应他的抚慰  
　　  
　　村上在惊讶，相比与惊讶于医生的“疗法”，更不敢相信自己竟如此迟钝  
　　  
　　迟钝到没有发现言语是在挑逗，没明白握手时指尖轻骚掌心的意思  
　　  
　　迟钝到根本没想到这个解决发情期最简单，最直接，也最理所应当的方法  
　　  
　　Alpha不会被beta诱导发情。所以医生不急，也不凶，手法温柔的替他扩张，似乎这真是一次没有色情意味的治疗  
　　  
　　被进入的感觉太好了，从腹中一直向上，送出一声长而缓的呻吟。  
　　  
　　赤裸的下身藏在医生的白大褂里，蹬在单薄布料上的脚趾蜷曲起来，被撞击到眼神都涣散  
　　  
　　医生还在向他的患者问询  
　　  
　　感觉好些了吗？  
　　过一会就不会这么热了  
　　再快一点？再深一点？  
　　  
　　他拉开beta的腿向某处用力一顶，身下人直接被操没了声音，瞪大眼睛泪水流得湿乎乎一片  
　　  
　　这里是你的生殖腔入口  
　　会有点痛，抱歉  
　　beta的腔体相较于omega会更小，功能也有缺失  
　　所以并不用担心怀孕，内射可以更好的缓解发情期症状  
　　  
　　他在平稳的医学叙述中被操射，一塌糊涂的融化掉了。陌生汹涌的快感把他冲的昏死过去。半晌他恢复意识，身旁的医生已经换了制服，之前的大褂盖在他身上，洁白的衣角有点点斑点。  
　　  
　　他撑起到处都在发痛的身体，焦躁和热潮都得以缓解，他蹭掉嘴角的涎水，使用过度的嗓音喑哑  
　　  
　　医生……谢谢你……  
　　  
　　他的发情期不算长，有三天。这次的三天他就睡在医生安排给他的单人病房里，接受特殊的照料。仿佛一个淫糜的长梦，感受无法忘却，足够让他再也不想去忍受独身发情期的寂寞难耐  
　　  
　　再也不想了  
　　  
　　事实证明他格外擅长排解寂寞  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　又一次去住院的路程中十分碰巧的遇上了载过他的司机  
　　  
　　我记得你呀，还没痊愈吗  
　　  
　　司机皱着眉透过后视镜不断地瞟着像拆了骨头似的他  
　　  
　　这样不行，总没人陪你很麻烦吧，只管开口，我可以帮你的  
　　  
　　热心的司机有着柔和俊朗的长相，穿着橙色的无袖背心，卷发蓬松的盖在耳上。因为工作的原因得以充分的锻炼，手臂皮肤覆盖着肌肉的形状随着他的动作起伏，线条极好看  
　　  
　　为了看清司机的名牌，他爬起来靠在司机的座椅后背上，灼热的呼吸都吐在他耳后  
　　  
　　丸山先生，您真好心  
　　我的病？哦，的确挺麻烦的，明明是个beta却有发情期  
　　就是现在呢  
　　要医生用阴茎帮我治病  
　　想想有点过意不去，每个月，都要把他缠在病房里三天  
　　你说，你要帮我？  
　　  
　　他又差点被突然间的刹车甩飞，这次司机没把他从车里拖出来，而是压回座椅里，紧闭车门  
　　  
　　驾驶位旁的名牌信息并不包括性别，不过村上猜他也是个alpha，拉开拉链的动作娴熟得让人浮想联翩，甚至在进入后就轻易找到他生殖腔的位置  
　　  
　　他喘着发问  
　　  
　　不是第一次操一个beta，是吗？  
　　会发情的……有没有感觉不一样？  
　　你的信息素是什么味道的？会不会闻起来像橙子？  
　　我可不可以叫你maru？  
　　  
　　有汗水滴在他脸上，maru一句不回答他，脸倒是涨的很红，只是他的话越多，身下的速度就越快，最后他只能呜咽着闭了嘴  
　　在  
　　车载电台的滋滋声响中缠绵着达到高潮，青年的确是个温柔的人，他在余韵中也被怀抱着，后背和胸前都是充满安全感的温度。  
　　  
　　不过乘客还是要被送到目的地，小司机歪着头探出车窗看他，眼神像一只可怜巴巴的小狗。  
　　他揉揉那头卷发  
　　  
　　出院的时候，要来接我吗？  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　beta的发情期很方便  
　　  
　　不受信息素的影响，Omega也可以操他，他对此不在乎  
　　  
　　常去的酒吧里有个驻唱歌手。身形比他要娇小一圈，长发绑成脏辫，滚圆的眼睛看谁都像是在瞪视。  
　　明显是个Omega，尽管他自己不承认。试图对他上下其手的alpha有不少，大多都被揍歪了鼻梁  
　　  
　　我猜你的气味一定很好闻  
　　  
　　有点喝醉的beta这样说  
　　  
　　omega不置可否的耸耸肩，然后掰过他的下巴，把舌头探进他嘴里去舔每一颗牙齿  
　　他的吻技很好，吸走了所有氧气，半晌才放过晕乎乎的村上，舔着嘴唇发笑  
　　  
　　这样有没有尝到一点？  
　　不过你倒是挺甜，宝贝  
　　  
　　于是这次的发情期他就和涉谷泡在旅馆里。挑逗和前戏相当精彩，进行到重头戏的部分技巧却生疏起来，顶弄的毫无技巧和章法  
　　  
　　两个人的身下湿成一片，上面的人喘得比他身下的还要厉害  
　　下面的人把偷笑混在呻吟里  
　　  
　　察觉到的omega来了脾气，咬着他的锁骨泄愤，玩惯了乐器的手灵活地游走，把他全身都掐出猫的爪印。也意外发现村上的身子柔软得很  
　　涉谷兴致勃勃抓住他的脚踝，另一只手划着手机屏幕找参考  
　　  
　　宝贝，我们得试试这个  
　　  
　　在发情期中扭成各种姿势，他累得精疲力竭，脱力摊在床上随人折腾。腿被拉开到最大，腰腹也贴在床上，带着茧的手指随着阴茎一并插进他的穴口，粗粝的在敏感的软肉上摩擦。被Omega玩弄到叫着高潮。为那几声轻笑付出不小的代价  
　　  
　　subaru真是精力旺盛得可怕  
　　我厉害吧  
　　  
　　歌手他揽在怀里亲吻，得意洋洋的  
　　  
　　  
　　后来他曾被一个beta领回家  
　　他本期待一次普通温存的性爱，而那个人温柔的笑飞快的从脸上隐去  
　　冷不防被踢在腿弯，跪在地上被绑住双手，领带也被拆下来塞进口中  
　　另一个beta像个接受跪拜的王，瞳孔沉在眼底，站在他面前，手指插进他的头发，按在脑后  
　　  
　　想要的话  
　　  
　　他笑起来露出可爱的兔牙  
　　  
　　求我  
　　  
　　有布料垫在舌根下，只能发出模糊的声音。安田装作听不见，轻推一下，任他躺在地板上难耐的呜咽磨蹭双腿  
　　  
　　只在他收缩渴求着的穴口塞进弹跳的玩具，当做施舍  
　　  
　　这远远满足不了发情的beta，他被许久没再感受过的寂寞缠住，早就习惯了肉茎的淫荡身体像是哭泣般的不断冒着水，恍然间觉得自己湿成了一个Omega  
　　  
　　直到他嘴中的领带被口水完全浸透，沾着粘液从口腔滑出  
　　  
　　求……求你……  
　　  
　　冰凉的戒指从喉结一路划向下腹  
　　  
　　求我怎样？  
　　进来……  
　　  
　　性器被用了力气握住，疼得他倒吸凉气  
　　  
　　那是什么意思？  
　　……求你操进来  
　　  
　　恶劣的趣味被满足，安田轻柔地抚摸着他的头发，夸奖  
　　  
　　真是一只乖巧的羊羔  
　　  
　　而后被凶狠的进入，震动的跳蛋一起被操进深处  
　　  
　　被调教得无比敏感的身体在被插入的瞬间就颤抖着射出来  
　　  
　　好乖，好乖  
　　  
　　beta亲吻着他的侧脸笑的开心  
　　  
　　安田先生……  
　　  
　　只是一句称呼就又戳上了那人怒点，身下被加快速度蹂躏，耳边的声音却清亮愉快  
　　  
　　叫我yasu就好啊  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　这都要怪医生  
　　他无力的趴伏着，皮肤被自己的呼吸灼得发烫  
　　  
　　都要怪他总编造借口骗他去做身体检查，检查结果无一不需要他一起躺上诊床  
　　  
　　所以他也没把临近发情期时感冒一定要去医院的这句警告放在心上  
　　  
　　碰巧赶上忙碌的时候，他加班到很晚，吞了几片药后迷迷糊糊趴在办公桌上睡着了。  
　　  
　　浑浑噩噩的不知睡了多久，直到被敲门声搅扰，全身都蒙着一层细汗，身下某处的液体顺着臀缝流出黏在腿根  
　　  
　　发情期提前了，他还身处公司  
　　生病和发情的双重热度在脑里烧成一团糊，甚至意识不到现在的状况有多糟  
　　  
　　门外的人敲门敲烦了，推开一点缝隙探头向里看  
　　  
　　前辈？我能进来吗？  
　　  
　　他的前辈没有醒，只是睁着眼，不过他自然发现不了，把手中的文件都摊在他眼前只管在问问题，却没得到回应　  
　　看他懒洋洋的趴在办公桌的样子以为他不耐烦了，年轻人着急的扯着他的袖子晃晃，跺着脚求他，撒娇一样  
　　  
　　拜托了，前辈，拜托，就告诉我怎么做好不好？  
　　唔……小亮?  
　　  
　　和平时不同的黏腻嗓音让锦户发觉不对，掌心去贴他额头  
　　  
　　前辈把伸过来的手抓住，探出一截舌沿着他中指根部舔到指尖，接着连同食指一起吞进嘴里  
　　  
　　他吓得几乎要跳起来，拼命抽回手后退一步，却没办法逃得更远，举着自己湿漉漉的手指,莫名牢牢被吸引住，钉在原地  
　　  
　　头脑烧糊涂的前辈看他的眼神茫然，微张着嘴，手捧在胸前维持刚刚的动作，像只被抢了食的松鼠般委屈，下唇还挂着被勾出的银丝  
　　  
　　村上没发现后辈看过来的眼神愈发阴郁，自然也嗅不到alpha信息素骤然间在空气中爆发  
　　  
　　还逗小孩似的指着自己的脸傻傻笑着  
　　  
　　亲我一下我就帮你  
　　  
　　理智是被疼痛唤醒的，但他依然想不懂当下的状况  
　　  
　　一个alpha竟然因为他发了情  
　　  
　　尺寸惊人的性器要几乎要撑开后穴的褶皱，他的臀胯大腿都在发抖，整个身体都被插入和抽出带动  
　　发狠的力道简直要把他揉进身体里，平时总是笑亮像只装凶的小型犬，现在却像狼一样死死按住猎物不给一丝逃脱的机会  
　　他不断被撞上桌面，文件散落一地，摆件也被震动晃倒，散落得七扭八歪  
　　可怜的beta只能发出一点点气音，乞求他宠爱着的孩子能温柔待他  
　　  
　　小亮……亮……慢一点……  
　　  
　　情欲把他们拖拽下去，无所谓周围的一切，时间都没有概念。所有痛感逐渐发麻，呻吟被埋进对方的颈窝，喷出挤出的液体彻底毁掉两人的西装  
　　  
　　后辈顶进他最深那处狠狠研磨，握住他肩膀把他翻转过去，  
　　  
　　伸进嘴里的手指堵住了他的尖叫，alpha在他体内成结了  
　　  
　　他的前辈打颤的手臂抓住桌子的边缘试图向前爬走逃脱，被他轻易的抓回咬住后颈  
　　  
　　滚烫的液体冲刷着内壁，穴口被堵住，beta窄小的腔体内根本装不下这么多精液，生殖腔他体内鼓胀起来压迫周围敏感的神经，而且还在不断地被继续撑大。  
　　灭顶般的可怕感觉侵袭他，软下去的性器再也没什么可射，可怜兮兮的吐出些透明液体  
　　  
　　烫……会坏的，会，会被撑破的……  
　　  
　　他屁股里夹着后辈的肉茎，颇为丢人的哭到止不住抽动肩膀  
　　狼崽温柔舔舐掉他的眼泪，着迷般在他耳边呢喃  
　　  
　　我标记了你，前辈  
　　你只能是我一个人的  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　这是发情期的前一晚，他就已经被男人抱进怀里了  
　　  
　　几小时前，他坐在吧台边。高个子的酒保靠在一旁悠悠擦洗酒杯，一双狭长的狐狸眼盯住他  
　　眼神灼灼似乎丝毫不想掩饰  
　　  
　　他回看过去，那人便端正起姿势，语气的礼貌询问他需要什么  
　　边说着，修长的手指缓缓刮蹭手中玻璃杯的内壁  
　　  
　　他接过酒时，酒保把杯子连同他的手一起圈住，从自己胸前的口袋拿出一个小瓶子，轻叩，在酒里落下几滴  
　　  
　　这杯我请  
　　  
　　狐狸晃着他的尾巴，眯起眼笑得狡黠，手指轻轻磨蹭他的指节  
　　  
　　这是什么？  
　　是能让你喜欢上我的东西  
　　  
　　村上笑起来，呷一口在嘴里，唇贴着唇，也渡给对面男人一半  
　　  
　　先出招的人反被勾走了魂  
　　  
　　不过那只是年轻酒保的一个恶作剧，情爱的迷药不曾存在过，他轻抚着大仓的背，躺在他身下  
　　  
　　强迫他纾解欲望的发情期尚未到来，他这样做是因为他喜欢，他愿意，  
　　他想要作乐  
　　  
　　alpha在寻找他生殖腔以外的敏感点，温柔顶弄，还总是趁着插入的俯身偷亲他嘴角，逗得他笑个不停  
　　  
　　后来他们相拥着睡去  
　　  
　　  
　　村上在夜里转醒，捞起手机查看  
　　  
　　即将到来的特别日子有不少人期待着  
　　  
　　未接来电和信息装满他的屏幕  
　　  
　　你需要我 你需要我  
　　  
　　男人们叫嚣着  
　　  
　　他掐灭手机的光，钻回身边人的怀抱，在黑暗中窃笑  
　　  
　　  
　　不，  
　　  
　　是你们需要我。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　FIN.


End file.
